goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura tickle Leila
This is the aftermath of Joyce and Jane kidnap Leila/Grounded Big Time Cast *Eric as Dylan McCarthy *Princess as Leila Havannah and Azura *Ivy as Iris *Salli as Giffany *Kayla as Dark Magician Girl Transcript *(December 21, 2017) *(Dylan is looking at the camera) *Dylan: Okay. Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura have decided to have fun with Leila Havannah, even though she has only one ticklish spot on her. That's odd. One ticklish spot? I don't understand. Even Emily Movolvoski, Adrianna Johnson, Stephanie, Marinda and Christina along with Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, Azura, Annet Myer and Maria Posada have 3 ticklish spots and Leila has only got one. Oh well, let's find out. *(We see Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura holding rainbow feathers) *Dylan: (offscreen) Oh my, those girls just like to have fun with Leila Havannah. *(Leila Havannah is lying on her bed barefoot. Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura are trying to tickle Leila's feet, but Leila is not happy) *Dylan: (offscreen) What the heck? Leila doesn't seem very happy at all! I don't understand. *Leila: Hey hey! Blah blah blah! Not very ticklish. That was a good try, Iris, but it's not working. *Iris: Leila! Oh come on! What's wrong now? *Leila: I'm telling you. My, feet, are, not, very, ticklish! Just give up girls. Give up! Now! *(The girls put the feathers down) *Giffany: Oh dear! I feel sorry that you didn't get ticklish after all. I guess your feet is the danger zone. *Leila: Pretty much. I'll explain. Joyce and Jane kidnapped me and they asked me to buy My Little Pony DVDs, but I declined their request. And they were trying to tickle my feet, but luckily, it didn't work after all because my feet are not ticklish. Thank goodness you saved me before they tortured my teeth to make them bleed. *Dark Magician Girl: I know. You're safe now. *Azura: I agree with Dark Magician Girl. Someday, we can give you a foot massage if your feet get cramped or injured. Am I right Leila? *(Azura touches Leila's belly) *Leila: Hee hee hee! *Dylan (offscreen) Ah, I was right! There is only one ticklish spot for Leila Havannah. *Iris: Huh? That's funny. *Leila: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! *Giffany: I thought you weren't very ticklish. *Leila: Yes! I am ticklish, but my feet or toes are not. My belly is ticklish. My ticklish spot is my belly. *Azura: OK, Leila. Now you're gonna love your belly being tickled. *(Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura grab out rainbow feathers and try to tickle Leila's belly) *Leila: Wait, what about my nails? They need to be painted. *Giffany: Oops, you're right. Before we carry on tickling you, we need to paint your fingernails and toenails. *(The girls then get Azura's nail makeover out containing nail clippers, nail filers, and different nail polish colors) *Iris: First, your nails will get trimmed. *(Iris trims Leila's fingernails and toenails. Nail clipping SFX is heard) *Giffany: Now to file down your nails. *(Giffany files down Leila's nails. Scratching sound is heard) *Azura: Lastly, before I massage your feet, I'm going to paint your nails. What color should I paint your nails? *Leila: Um, how about a nice dark blue color because it matches my pants? *Azura: OK, let me paint your nails a dark blue color. *(Azura paints Leila's fingernails and toenails a dark blue color) *(When Azura finish painting Leila's fingernails and toenails and Leila's fingernails and toenails are dry. Leila wiggles her dark blue painted toes and spreads them. The girls then grab the feathers again and tickle Leila's belly and tummy button) *Leila: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trivia *This is one of the few GoAnimate videos where Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl and Azura appear without Annet Myer or Maria Posada (although Annet Myer and Maria Posada are mentioned in this video). *Leila is barefoot again just like in the prequel not just because her feet are the danger zone, it's because her fingernails and toenails get painted. Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:Episodes without Shimarijo and friends Category:Short Videos Category:Tickling videos